Catch That Potato!
by Kiotana
Summary: Kai has to show a little more sensitivity and cook something himself rather than ordering, so here he is trying to cook...


This fanfiction is dedicated to the KHFG-ians and the potato challenge! Kid friendly except for a little language not really swearing but sharp objects are included here so enjoy! And yes, this probobly won't make sense in the end...

**Catch that Potato!**

It was Kai's turn to cook supper that night and no matter how many times he ordered take-out and no matter how good it was, he still had his team-mates nagging him to give a little effort. "Hn, damn brats. Why is it so difficult for them to get the fact that I'm a lousy cook?"

Kai was handed a cook book from Ray a while back to get busy and the only thing Kai could closely make without ruining was his most dreaded plate, shepherds pie. Unfortunately, his team loved it, and so did a lot of people in the world but he was one of the few who would puke if it entered his mouth. So with a groan, he took out everything he needed. He picked a potato and began to peel it with his knife and placed it on the counter. He reached for another potato but couldn't seem to find them. He turned at the empty counter and furrowed his brow. He was certain that he had put 4 more potatoes there but now they were gone. He looked around on the floor, in case he's dropped them and only saw one and it was rolling away under the table. Kai followed it to find that they had all rolled there. He wondered if the house was slanted from what he saw but just shrugged it off, reaching to pick up the spuds. "I have no time for this," Kai growled as the potato rolled away from his grasp. "Écoute donc!" Kai said in French as the spuds rolled away from him to the other side of the table. He crawled after them and was dumbly caught in the chairs as they made their escape. If this was some kind of joke, someone was going to pay!

Kai backed up and knocked the back of his head on the underside of the table. "God damn it!" he growled and rubbed the sore spot. "Tyson, you better not be doing this!" The place was silent and he was certain that they hadn't left him that day. He went into the living room and looked around for the potatoes or at least his team-mates but found neither. He narrowed his eyes angrily and wondered if he should just get some more potatoes from the sac, but remembered that those were the last so it was either the store or finding the rolling demons.

Kai walked through each room in the house and searched for his team-mates but couldn't find them anywhere. He supposed he was on his own then.

"Oh my God, that was so close!" Tyson panted.

"Yeah…you almost got us caught!" Ray growled.

"Well we're safe now…I think," came Max

"How are we gonna get out of this mess? When does that spray wear off?" Kenny asked franticly.

"I was gonna ask you," Tyson said, his arms unable to reach his head. "Damn…can't…reach…head…" he struggled and fell over, rolling from out from under the couch. The others gasped, trying to stop him but he rolled too fast in his potato form.

Kai came back into the living room in time to see one of the potatoes rolling across the floor and made a quick grab for it, but Tyson rolled away in a heart racing reversal. Kai chased after him again and lost him once more. Now irritated, Kai took out the knife and looked quite sadistic as he searched around the place, being sure to look under furniture this time. When he found Tyson again, the potato had to roll into a mouse hole to avoid the blade that scathed him and landed in the wood floor instead. Kai growled and decided to try and find the others instead. He found them in their previous spot under the couch and they all scattered for their lives.

"He's gonna kill us!" Max cried, rolling under the coffee table.

"No, he intends to eat us!" Kenny squealed in horrification, escaping behind the trash can.

"Think of something!" Ray cried as Kai slashed at him for the third time.

Kai only hesitated to chase whenever his blade got caught in the wood and soon all the potatoes were gone in the wall with Tyson. He growled angrily, taking the larger knife and beginning to break away the wall. The potatoes cuddled together, praying desperately for something to save them and luckily it came.

"What the hell are you doing Hiwatari?" Tala asked, entering the home just to see Kai going mad against the wall with a butcher knife. Kai stopped his thrashing and stared at Tala, his cheeks tinted a little pink.

"I have to cook supper…and the potatoes…rolled away…into this hole…" he replied in embarrassment as Tala began to laugh.

"I was invited for dinner by the others but I didn't think you had hallucinations. Guess I have to watch over you like old times," he smirked and took the knife away from the slate-haired Russian. Kai's face burned, not knowing what to say; he had gotten so frustrated that he hadn't noticed he was going overboard.

Kai stood and dusted his pants then looking at the hole where the potatoes could now be seen. Kai picked one up and felt like proving he wasn't going crazy.

"Just watch okay!" he growled, placing the spud on the floor and nudged it to roll but it didn't go farther than his push. They both stared at it, waiting for action but nothing.

"What's wrong with the potato Kai?" Tala asked, looking worried at him.

"I swear they move! I had to chase them across the house!" Kai yelled and Tala played along so as not to get Kai more pissed.

Kai picked the rest of them and placed them on the floor, waiting for them to move as well but nothing. He took back the knife from Tala and was about swing at them again but Tala held him back.

"They're just freaken' potatoes Kai!" he said, pulling the knife out of his hands before he hurt someone. Kai pouted angrily at them, crouching down and flicking one of the spuds, Tala putting away the knives.

"Hey, Kai…is dinner ready?" Ray asked, walking in the room. Kai just kept glaring at the potatoes as they all came in. The group new that they were potatoes a few moments ago but they weren't gonna attempt lunacy in someone believing that. Kai just sat there, arms crossed over his chest and shoulder high and hunched angrily. "Don't worry Kai, we'll let you order take-out this time," No one wanted to think of the poor potatoes that would be massacred by Kai's butchering technique.

"So what are we ordering?" Tala asked, signalling the others to leave the captain alone with his potatoes.

**End**

Yeah...That was weird...but hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
